


The Parahuman Matriarchy: Issue 1

by GodAmongstMen



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAmongstMen/pseuds/GodAmongstMen
Summary: AU. A boy is born for every twenty girls. This is our society and it very much carries its own risks. That is why threat to men and reproduction is viewed as incorrigible, and is normally handled by a Kill Order and Triumvirate intervention. Unfortunately for men, even the possibility of triggering is beyond their grasp, although other avenues are open to them. Darius is such a boy.
Relationships: Hannah | Hana | Miss Militia/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Issue 1

Darius was not unfamiliar with the concept of loneliness. Hell, if you'd ask him, sometimes it was just better, being all alone.

There was no need to entertain someone, to mentally search for the common ground that would allow you to talk to the other person without wanting to kill youself due to the utter boredom the conversation had derailed to. 'No, he did _not_ care for the weather nor did he wish to talk about it.'

No need to get embarrassed because he missed some social cue he wasn't aware of and now the other person was looking at him strangely and all he wanted to do was bury himself, dead if possible.

No, if he had his way, most of the time he'd be alone, reading and entertaining himself on his phone. Yes, porn included.

After all, there were many benefits to solitude. Peace and quiet for one, the fact that he could do as he pleased without asking anyone for their goddamned opinion, another. Hell, he could think. 'Ponder his existence', as his mother used to say.

Suffice to say, he liked being all alone.

Unfortunately for him, Darius was a student. At Winslow High, if you had to know, and while the option of truancy was very tempting, actually doing so was far out of his reach. _In a galaxy far, far away._

He had a meeting with the school's counselor every other weekend, the MPCA so far up his ass you'd need a shovel to dislodge them and his own wonderful, caring mother who would literally spank him dead if she so much as heard he thought about skipping school.

So here he was at Winslow, Monday morning, bright and early, already eager for the day to end.

"Did you hear? The Wards are scheduled to visit today." he overheard a senior girl tell her friend. 

Now wasn't that just a lovely surprise.

"Those bitches? Why the fuck are they even coming to this school? Do they feel the need for a reminder from Hookwolf? Last time, that whore Vista needed a new set of limbs." the other girl said, laughing maliciously. Eyeing him, she growled, "Probably itching to get their cunts licked, I'll bet.".

Darius exaggeratedly winked back at her, causing her to burst in laughter, a fond "Slut" on her lips.

Profanity aside, the literal neonazi had a point. Why were the Wards coming to Winslow High? It's not as if they had anything to look for here. The school was practically notorious for its gang population, with most of the girls here wearing the colours of some gang or another.

AGG, E88 and the disgusting Merchants, all had a hand in the raising of Winslow's pupils.

Although, frankly, who the hell cared? The breaking of curriculum was a godsend, getting to see beautiful parahumans prance about was just an added bonus. He could definitely feel it now. This was going to be a good day!

Ah, fuck, he just jinxed it, didn't he?

His thoughts of the impending doom were interrupted when Emily walked over and hugged him good morning.

"Hey, did you see the video I sent you?" she asked him.

Ahh, how can one explain Emily? Well, it wasn't that hard. She was one of his childhood friends that took it too seriously when he had at the age of five begged her never to leave him, a nightmare at naptime his source of plea. Since then she had decided she would stick to him no matter what. These days she was one of the reasons he liked being alone, her over familiarity uncomfortable for him.

"Ehh, it was a fun watch, I enjoyed it." he lied, removing her hand from around him.

"Hmm, did you now. Because from what I can recall, I sent you a Siberian video, and I'm not exactly sure what I would describe it as, but it was definitely not a "A fun watch"." she said, glaring at him, arms crossed.

 _Oh fuck_. Embarrassed at first, Darius's emotions quickly turned into anger, her duplicity enraging him.

"What were you trying to do? Check up on me?" he murderously whispered, incensed that she would do such a thing.

"Well, I might as well have, seeing as how I don't feel you anymore, babe. It's almost like I've become transparent to you. You don't answer my texts, you don't call. What do I have to do to get some attention from you?" she replied, unwilling to back down and oblivious to his mounting rage.

"Fuck you." Darius venomously uttered before turning around and walking towards the school. "Babe wait, you don't mean that." she called, forcing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I do," Darius exploded, flinging her arm back, "you utter bitch, and don't call me babe. We are not a couple and we never were one. Get it inside your thick skull or so help me God, I will. We're not even friends." he shouted without restraint, beyond reason now.

They were drawing a crowd, Darius subconsciously noticed, and while the attention was unwelcome, the witnesses provided insured he did not need to fear a violent reprisal.

"Now wait a minute, you," Emily growled, only to be interrupted by the principal, who had been standing closeby, greeting students arriving. "What is going on over here?" Ms Blackwell asked. "Nothing." "She's harassing me." They both stated simultaneously.

"What is the meaning of this, Ms Anderson? Don't you know better? Get to my office at once, I'll deal with you shortly." she ordered, a scowl on her face. "Yes, Ms Backwell." Emily dutifully said before she left, sending Darius a vicious glare on her way there.

"Are you all right, Mr Green? Do you need me to call your mother?" the principal asked, trying to soothe him, but so out of depth it came off as cringeworthy at best.

Only as she said it did Darius realize he was crying, tears adorning his pained visage.

Fuck her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Don't call my mom, I'll be all right." he answered, drying his tears on the edge of his sleeves.

"All right then. I can promise you that Ms Anderson will be dealt with as is appropriate. We do not in any way condone this type of behavior at this school." she offered, before quickly leaving him alone.

Yeah, right. The only reason Ms Blackwell even cared about him was because he is a boy. "The world's most precious commodity". Vital for life and able to make sweet sounds too, who wouldn't want a sweet little boy to cherish and to care for? And who cared about what the boy wanted? Not the women, of course, Darius sarcastically snorted inside his own head before outwardly sighing.

Hell, only two weeks ago they trapped a sophomore inside her own locker, stuck her there with garbage and used feminine products. From what Darius heard, it looked as if nothing was going to be done about it.

Not even the police were investigating what was most assuredly a crime.

It seemed he really did jinx it, huh? At least the day couldn't get any worse.

Walking to class, he couldn't help but think about the differences of the sexes. These days it seemed the very fabric of society was the sex ratio between men and women, with men being coddled and pampered, their every problem taken care of, while women were expected to make it on their own, plunging headfirst into the deep waters.

Of course, this was nothing new as throughout all of human history this was always the case. 

Men were in dire need of protection from threats such as interlopers, kidnappers or even just plain rapists, and were very much helpless in any situation involving women. Women who failed to do so were quickly driven off the gene pool and subsequently did no longer exist.

The ratio of the sexes led to the accelerated evolution of women, epitomizing in today's woman, capable of feats no man could ever achieve. Be it in height, muscle and bone structure, strength and stamina, the women of today outclassed and outpeered the men in every physical field possible.

This process was driven even further by the inhumane warfare that was waged between women on the account of men, with numerous portrayals of whole tribes being slaughtered gruesomely, in order for their foes to get to their men.

Darius was even more distraught at the horrific evidence of rapes carried out by the sides of loved ones' corpses.

Purely diabolical.

Fortunately, about thirty thousand years ago a better woman arose out of the violent chaos, a woman capable of working in large numbers and under a hierarchical structure.

Twenty thousand years later, the agricultural revolution began, with women working side by side in order to better provide for their men and their offspring.

Soon enough, cities were built and civilization blossomed, the approach to modern times far more rapid than one would assume.

And with the arrival to modernity, and Scion to be concise, came the new era of parahumans. Women capable of feats that simply broke the laws of physics.

Mind control, invulnerability, or just "simple" blaster powers, the advent of parahumans changed the very way society handled itself.

How could it not?

It used to be that the only property that allowed a woman to work in society, that ensured she even wanted to adhere to society's rules of conduct and ettiquete, was that if she didn't, she wouldn't have a chance at the mating pool.

That was clearly no longer the case, for parahumans could force the issue and not even military intervention would suffice.

So came the downfall of what was viewed as good and normal since the dawn of civilization, with whole governments experiencing for the first time simple and brutal impotence, helpless to do anything, and slowly, ever so slowly, the very laws that bind us all are collapsing.

In Brockton Bay, and numerous cities similar to it, reality itself is crumbling, with economic and societal collapse imminent, aggravated by the neverending attacks of the Endbringers, the gangs doing their fare share to help. It is no longer a question of if, but when, and when the time comes, anarchy is going to be the least of Darius's concerns.

Shivering in thought, Darius forced his mind to delve elsewhere, recalling a book he read about the establishment of cities and how it pertained to men.

The author, an anthropologist, was raving about the importance of cities, the then "new" mega infrastructure, and how the fact that its uniqueness in hosting tens of thousands is what created civilization.

She explained that the uniting of so many women, cooperating together, was what laid the groundswork for countries and empires, cultures and religions built to better bind the population, and the human race, as a whole.

She then went on to further explain that this phenomenon first came to pass when, in order to better protect the male population, women built great keeps for their lodging, restricting them to one place, causing a steep rise in the demand of the surrounding real estate, with the rest of the population doing everything they could to get near the men's lodging. Soon enough a city was created.

It was nice, as a man, to know that so much progress had been done in hopes of getting you and your brethren in the sack. Really gave you a perspective on what mattered in life.

The researcher also explained that this was the reason men's districts, fondly referred to as the 'Breeding Grounds', tended to be at the center of the city, and were famous for the safety and security provided.

After all, a woman's dream of abducting a man and running away with him could very rapidly devolve into a city-state's worst nightmare.

That is why punishments involving men tended to be harshest, and any problems that arose in regards to them were quickly quelled.

Tradition carried on, sometimes even reinforced by instances of need, and to this day, men's quarters are located at the center of every city in the world. Even ones built in modern times.

In the U.S, these were the places the PRT and Protectorate built their headquarters in, and were often the most frequented by capes out on their patrol routes.

For everybody knew that the control of men was the sole thing that kept the population working with whoever was currently in charge, and any limit on that aspect would not bode well for anybody.

Accompanying the evolution of women was the evolution of men, which had a far more leisurely pace, albeit with the same far reaching consequences. Men evolved to ensure the energy expended on them by women was more effectively used, to better lure the women to continue in doing so.

In the arts of seduction, pleasure giving and fertility, the men of today are a complete overhaul compared to ancient times.

Men became so fertile that it was often standard procedure to take a lone man and dozens of women and let them choose their own land, in order to build a settlement and better make use of the country's resources.

This procedure was often met with many risks, most internal while others external, and was only implemented in times of great need or glorious prosperity, for the risks were often times insurmountable. As failure to protect the man from highwaywomen or failure to birth a boy in no more than two generations would literally kill off the village.

The use of gunpowder in the Western world allowed these settlements to endure attacks by assailants with far superior numbers, ensuring a faster progression of prosperity in the West compared to the rest of the world. 

Another property of the evolution of men is their sperm. It is yet unknown when sperm was granted its abilities, nor how, but it is unequivocal that for women, eating a man's seed is one of the most pleasurable pastimes a woman can experience.

More pleasure inducing than heroin, more addictive than crack, men's seed was often a delicacy preserved for the wealthy, the poor unable to pay the heavy price.

Sperm was not to be wasted on such frivolities as consumption, not when the only interaction one had with a man tended to be less than once a year and the birth of offspring was a must.

Thinking about sperm caused Dante to blush.

Women would do absolutely anything to get their hands on it, and he had been offered countless times whole fortunes by strangers out on the street. _Fucking pedestrians._ It was absolutely ludicrous.

Darius could recall an article he had recently read, of violent demonstrations in France. The cause of the upheaval had been an uptick in the price of sperm.

It is not too much of an exaggeration to say that sperm's high regard is unequivocally unrivaled. In fact, a country's wealth is measured by its men and their percentage in the general population, with richer countries able to outbid others in extreme scenarios, such as earthquakes and viral outbreaks.

Empires rose and fell in accordance with their male population, and sperm's high regard enabled the financing of many wars and was the casus belli of many others, Europe's entire colonial history a prime example.

In modern times, for the average american a vial of seed is a once-in-a-month custom, the cost lowered due to global trade.

Of course, the elites of society, be they villain or hero, government sanctioned or outlawed, had plenty of it and in most cases there was a man somewhere behind that formidable woman, solely attuned to her every command.

That was where the phrase came from, Darius reasoned. "Behind every great woman, is a great man." Of course, the man was behind to fuck her, but you know, semantics, he snickered to himself.

Sperm's effects and phenomena were studied by the greatest of scholars humanity had to offer, but until recently, many of its capabilities were yet unknown.

Case in point, its regenerative and healing qualities were only recently discovered.

With the advent of Scion and the world of parahumans, Dr. Manton, following the renewed research in sperm's capabilities, conclusively proved that sperm even enhanced the powers of parahumans, inducing effects similar to Augment's.

It is suffice to say, sperm is very much sought after, with villains and heroes alike doing everything in their power to ensure they have a steady supply of it.

Not long ago, it was even signed into law, with the law stating that during the 72 hours preceding Endbringer battles and in times of national crisis, boys above the age of fifteen were mandated to collect their sperm and deliver it to the PRT HQ closest to them.

Darius had already donated eight vials by now.

The law was passed after Eidolon herself had showed the world the effectiveness of a parahuman on sperm, resulting in the then lowest body count in an Endbringer battle.

Not that that was too low a number, mind you, for the lethality of Endbringers was not going to be quashed by something so mundane as sperm.

Still, the mortality rate has dropped significantly since the increment in sperm accentuated capes in Endbringer battles, with the low body count of dozens instead of hundreds.

That is why, while boys are mandated in receiving an education in accordance with the Child's Rights Law, most of them choose to become sperm sourcers after graduation, the lucrative profession viewed extremely positively in the eyes of society.


	2. Chapter 2

As was expected, the school day was utterly boring.

It did not truly matter to Darius, for he already knew the learning environment offered by Winslow was lacking at best, and had other means to educate himself. 

No, what bothered him more was the teaching staff's regular use in what was probably considered substandard teaching methodology anywhere else. Abusive, even. 

They still used canes for god's sake.

And lucky for him, his teacher had a thing for humiliating him. Not that Darius minded much.

No, most days he would get his jolly by imitating a pornstar whenever the teacher used said cane, derailing the class even further to the hoots and jeers of his fellow classmates. 

It had been freeing, at first, to see the effects he could garner from the opposite sex. Now, he was just amused at his classmates antics.

Mind you, the teacher herself had a hard time when it was anything to do with him, and had initially offered him "grades for sex" multiple times. These days, she just enjoyed the sounds she could make a seventeen year old boy groan out.

But today the usual dance had failed to provoke him, the fight with Emily still on his mind. Fuck her.

At least she wasn't in his classes, or else he would have had a hard time "performing". 

What rankled Darius even more was that his mother would probably try to persuade him to fix the relationship with Emily, seeing as how she still thought of her as his only friend.

Fuck. He needed new friends.

Soon enough, the last lesson of the day was to begin, when Darius heard the P.A announce the order to convene in the school's gymnasium. _Finally._

On his way to the gym, he couldn't help a little detour, checking himself in the boy's bathroom.

Yes, it was shallow, and yes, he'll probably regret it later, what with his, supposed, abstain from anything that was material and superficial, but come on, these were the Wards. Brockton's Bay own junior Protectorate team.

He had to at least try. More for his own sake than theirs.

And there was bound to be a few Protectorate Heroes lurking about. _Mhm,_ just thinking about a certain Protectorate Hero had him all riled up. 

At least his delay had the corridors empty, which was a blessing in disguise.

Hell, everytime he walked these halls he had this irrational fear that something would cause a stampede among the students, and he would consequently be stomped to oblivion.

Just thinking of the engravings on his tombstone was giving him nightmares.

_Here lies Darius, or at least his salvaged parts. Yikes._

Yes, the absence of any company was most definitely a good thing. 

As he sauntered to the gym, giddy of the space that was his alone, he had this strange feeling that something wasn't quite right. It was accompanied by a feeling similar to that of being watched, only he couldn't understand its source, seeing as how he was definitely alone inside the hall.

Shuddering in fear, he quickened his pace, and was glad to notice that as he stepped inside the gym, the feeling disappeared. _I'm probably just hallucinating,_ he thought to himself.

Having entered, he chose a seat at random, sitting at the boy's section at the front of the packed gym.

It would not do to be blinded by feminine body parts, not if he wanted to watch the Wards in action, even if some of them were very much worth noticing.

Waiting for the Wards entrance, he mused at the particular program, his eyes never quite straying from the overdeveloped body of a young teacher. 

The Wards program was devised by none other than Legend herself, and was one of the most popular and socially acclaimed decisions ever made by the PRT and Protectorate combined.

Of course, what happened at Denver made it all the more clear that the program was needed. _That poor kid._

In most cities the program was used to train and to provide for the young, usually unstable, parahumans that arose out of the non-adult population. Helping them wield their newly acquired powers in order to minimize the damage that was bound to happen when kids got their hands on what was most definitely more lethal than a simple gun.

In Brockton Bay, and others like it, they literally fought for the city, patrolling and power projecting in order to curb the influence and reach of the gangs and criminal entities.

That is why Darius was quite smitten with the idea of the Protectorate and Wards. He knew that were it not for them, he would have long ago been forced to become a sex slave to some gang or another, high on erection inducing drugs to his capturer's content.

Yeah, this definitely was the better option, he thought, before noticing his extended stare had not gone unnoticed. 

The teacher winked at him, in front of the principal no less, and was doing something with her tongue and hand that had Darius a little red in the face. 

Definitely the better option.

Of course, that was when the Wards chose to come in, with six of them entering the gym, one after the other, closely followed by none other than Miss Militia herself. 

_God damn. She is most definitely an angel sent from the High Heavens, and this is a reward for a good deed done in his previous life,_ he thought. Needless to say, Darius was crushing hard on Miss Militia, and was an avid fan from the first time he saw a video of her at the age of three. 

It wasn't just her gorgeous body, mind you, that had him so infatuated, although songs could be written about the magnificence of it. No, Miss Militia was a literal sweet heart, her portrayals from her interviews hinting at a woman that was both candid and loving, a most fatal combination. 

Her incredible work regarding men's rights was just an added bonus, and thoroughly cemented his huge crush on her.

Yeah, Darius was in love. In crush. Whatever. 

God, just the thought of what he would do to her, given half the chance, had him salivating. The fact that she would end up begging him to prolong her exquisite suffering, screaming his name over and over, was a given. When he was finished with her, she would be wrapped around his finger so tightly, she would never want to let go. _Fuck._ Just fantasizing about it was giving him an erection.

The Wards quickly introduced themselves, with Aegis first and Vista last, the expected cheering non-existent. _Fucking school of gangbangers and scum._ It didn't seem to bother the Wards, of course, and they delved right into their lecture, informing the students about the dangers of drug abuse, gang involved activity and the benefits of Ward membership and PRT affiliation.

The lecture mostly fell on deaf ears, Darius included, and was probably just a show meant for the gangs, an "I can walk to your recruiting grounds, try to influence possible recruits, and there is nothing you can do about it."

The situation with the gangs was dire indeed and the whole city knew it. Darius heard there was even talk of involving the Triumvirate. 

After the pre written speech that was mostly carried out by Aegis alone, the Wards began to show off their powers, causing a resurgence of interest in the previously disinterested student body.

Vista warped space around her, dunking on the far taller basketball hoop, before using her hand to her elbow, mouthing something along the lines of "As you can see, it's not quite impossible." to multiple cheers and guffaws from the student body.

Shadow Stalker morphed into her Breaker form, sending out shadow projectiles that changed into arrows halfway to their destination, a crudely drawn target made of wood.

Clockblocker chose a volunteer from the crowd that she then proceeded to freeze, showcasing the total inability to interact with her work while it endured.

Kid Win and Aegis just flew around, their paths almost deceptively frequenting the boy's section. _Fucking degenerates,_ Darius thought fondly.

All in all, it was a fun watch, and had Darius breathless from exhilaration.

It caused a few pangs in him when he thought about the inability of men to trigger. _Of course you have to ruin everything with your negativity,_ he thought to himself, cursing his own need to always be in the limelight.

It was a known fact that the Corona Pollentia, the little organ located inside the brain that allowed for parahumans, never adorned the heads of men.

 _If only._ He could just picture it. The menace he would become to the gangs, an outstanding Hero that would curb stomp all villainy inside Brockton Bay. With Brute powers, or maybe Blaster, he would shake the very foundation of evil inside every city.

People and capes alike would try to entice him, interested in knowing his identity, but he would never tell, for he was the Guardian of the Night, Brockton's Bay own righteous Hero.

Right before the lecture ended and the Wards exited the gym, Miss Militia approached the boy's section and interrupted his day dream, informing them of a second meeting she requested, with the boys only.

Any who did not wish to attend had the ability of doing so, although she heavily emphasized, this talk was in their best interests and strictly adhered to them. 

Darius gulped, his eyes not leaving the black uniformed, nine foot tall heroine that was suddenly very close, the stars on her bandana and her eerily green weapon of choice visible to him.

_She was beyond gorgeous._

He knew what he was going to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

They gathered in a secluded classroom, the rest of the student body having left the school at the end of the Wards' lecture. 

"Good afternoon, and thank you for joining us. For those of you who are unaware, I am Miss Militia and I am a Protectorate member here at Brockton Bay." she introduced herself.

"Let's delve right to it. I assume you are all aware of the recent kidnapping of Matthew Lewis, two weeks ago?" she asked, eyeing the boys in the class. They nodded in return, and she continued.

"Good. We have reason to believe this was not a secluded incident and is in fact a part of a pattern. It has also come to our attention of a possible second kidnapping of a boy during daylight hours barely a few days ago, and we wanted to ask if any of you saw anything suspicious in these last few days, anything that could point to the possible perpetrators of this foul deed." she asked them, her eyes scanning them solemnly. 

The response was as expected, with most of the boys replying of having seen nothing unusual, while the rest generated enough speculation it was humorous at best, with Darius viewing it as downright annoying. _Who did they think they were?_

Darius did not know why they were asking boys no older than eighteen about possible leads, not when it was clear none of them had any substantial information regarding anything of importance. 

No, it was quite terrifying, if he said so himself. If the Protectorate themselves, with their Thinker Tanks and their Tinker tech, were without leads, with nothing to go on so that they stooped so low as to ask total strangers for their help, in a case like this, of an abduction of a boy in broad daylight and not for the first time, then it was truly worrisome. 

Anyone who would dare kidnap a man, and even worse, a boy, in broad daylight, was just asking to be dealt with harshly. If any of the gangs here in Brockton Bay were capable of such an act, and were not afraid of Protectorate retaliation then the ENE branch of Heroes have failed disastrously at their job as a means of deterrent. It meant that an escalation was bound to happen and soon. And it also meant that whichever gang was behind all this, if sane, was assured of its victory, even in an extreme case of Triumvirate intervention. 

That alone was mind boggling, and it had Darius go over the most powerful gangs in Brockton Bay, mentally searching for the possible culprit. 

The first possibility lied with the Empire 88, otherwise known as America's Nazi schmucks. With a cape roster of over thirty, the E88 boasted the largest number of parahumans in an organization in Brockton Bay, higher than even the Protectorate, sans the Wards.

With Kaiser at the head, the megalomania knew no bounds, although this act, of abduction of men, seemed out of bounds even for her. No, not even Kaiser would dare face the wrath of the Triumvirate in open combat. 

So that only left the Asian Grim Girls, more commonly abbreviated to AGG, the rest of Brockton's Bay gangs too weak to pose such a threat. Lung, its leader, was one of the most powerful capes in the U.S, rumored to be the 'Queen of Escalation'.

Just this past year she, and a few of her lieutenants, battled the whole Protectorate team to a standstill.

If there was ever a cape that could withstand the might of the Three, it was her, although even she could not do so for long. No, if anything, this only meant that whatever gang was behind this, had the assurity of no intervention by superior firepower. And that probably meant hostages, and lots of them. 

There had to be a new cape to whichever gang was behind this, a cape gifted in the arts of hostile takeovers and hostage procurement. 

Growing surer in his conclusion, Darius raised his hand, and without stopping to be acknowledged, began talking. "Are you aware of any new cape addition to the gangs? Specifically the AGG?" he asked. 

Miss Militia, who up until then was answering questions about her lifestyle, perked up, and gave him her full attention, her eyes shining in curiosity. "Yes, the AGG have added another cape to their roster. How did you know?" Ignoring her question, Darius surged onward, his heartbeat spiking. 

"Does this cape have anything to do with hostages? Perhaps some sort of Blaster or Shaker powers?" he continued. Smiling at him, her eyelines giving it away, Miss Militia replied, "Yes, as far as we are aware, this cape is a Bomb Tinker by the name of Bakuda." 

Darius visibly deflated, angered at himself for being in the right. _Why do I always have to be right when it's not in my best interest?_

Miss Militia frowned at his state, and without preamble proceeded to sit beside him, her countenance one of concern. "Is everything all right?" she kindly asked him. 

"No," he croaked out. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I think this Bakuda is going to take as many hostages as she can, in an AGG bid for domination of the city." he answered her, half hyperventilating.

Soothing him, her hand rubbing his back softly, she whispered into his ears words that shocked him. "We know." 

"You know?" Darius exploded. "What do you mean you know? Why are you not doing anything?" he shouted at her, despair coloring his voice.

Calming him down, she explained. "Armsmaster and most of the Protectorate Team are currently examining any leads relating to the whereabouts of Bakuda's bombs. The Triumvirate and dozens of other Protectorate capes around the country are currently on standby in case the operation is discovered. We," she said, gesturing to herself and the Wards, "are currently here to insure the safety of you guys, in case things go sideways. We are doing everything we can covertly, because the minute AGG finds out we are onto them, then all hell breaks loose and you boys are going to be used as collateral. So, if I may ask you this, please keep what you know to yourself. As it stands, all will soon know anyway." she whispered quietly to him. 

Darius grew abashed at his earlier outburst and whispered a heartfelt apology to the hero next to him. She did not deserve his fits of rage, not this wholesome angel in front of him.

Angry at himself, and a little drunk from having his worst fear realized and then shoved aside as if it was worthy of nothing but contempt, he closed the gap between then and kissed the beautiful heroine on her cheek, mumbling a second sorry for having invaded her personal space. 

Darius then stood up and excused himself, muttering his need for a breather, unaware of the deep crimson that adorned the heroine's face, a calculating look in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Darius, having refreshed himself in the boy's bathroom, was on his way back to the classroom, humming to himself a sweet tune, a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a child, when the feeling of grim foreboding from before returned, only a hundred times worse.

It was a feeling of fear so deep it quashed any thought in his head, rooting him to his place, his very being caught in a panic attack. 

"My oh my, what do we have here?" he heard a feminine voice near him call out, its source unknown. "If it isn't the gorgeous boy with the fat ass. I just knew you'd come back to me." she continued. 

Darius shivered in alarm, suddenly realizing there was a parahuman nearby. "Why can't I move?" he stuttered out, whimpering from the intensity of his anxiety. 

"And aren't you just a little wittle brave ittikins?" he heard the woman say, her voice coming nearer. "Please, don't hurt me." he begged, tears streaming down his face. 

"Now, now, who could hurt such a pretty little thing?" she asked him, and Darius felt a finger slowly traverse his face, stopping at the edge of his lips. 

"Who would want to hurt such a pretty little face?" she asked again, contempt coloring her tone, before Darius felt a thunderous slap to his face that had him bowling over, the force of it breaking her spell on him momentarily.

That was when two concussive blasts were heard emanating near the school grounds, their force causing the entire building to shake.  "Ahh, it seems they found what they were looking for." the woman said, giggling, and before he knew it, he could move again, her effect on him having ended. 

Darius broke in sobs then and there, his whole body rocking with them, trauma suffusing his very being. 

He was found shortly after by Miss Militia, who ran to him when she saw his state, checking him for any injuries. When she found the bruise to his cheek she vehemently asked him "What happened?" paranoia and rage coloring her voice, her whole body poised for danger.

When Darius did not reply, mumbling incoherently, she gently lifted him up and held him close to her, moving him slowly at first before carrying him towards the exit. 

"I am sorry but we need to move. We have five confirmed blasts in the city. The operation has been discovered. I am taking you to a convoy that's going to move you to a place of safety." she told him, making him aware of her actions.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana woke up to the most gorgeous sensation known to humankind, that of her lover's tongue lapping at her folds skillfully, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.  _ God,  _ she could just die a woman happy.

Sensing her awake, David, who up until then was lethargic in his ministrations, enjoying the taste of the beauty laid before him, quickened his pace, altering his work to better suit her desires. 

Using his tongue, he began giving her long, slow strokes, carefully mounting his lover's pleasure, his hands wandering absentminded over her body. 

Diana gifted him with a groan, her hands caressing his hair, her eyes fixated on his own. 

"Use… use your fingers." she breathed out. 

Stopping his attention to his lover's discontent, David raised his eyebrow at her and asked, "And what's the magic word?" causing Diana to growl in annoyance. "You… are… in… no… way… equipped… to... talk… to... me… like that." she said, puncturing every word with a kiss.

"Ok…" David breathed out, completely addled, far too focused on the wrong lips to Diana's thinking. 

Gently pushing his head, Diana returned him to his rightful place, gasping when he acquiesced to her request.

He began working her clit earnestly, using his tongue and fingers in a combination most lethal, hastening his lover to her desired state. 

Only to then pull back and mutter an "I've been meaning to try this," before slowly tongue fucking her entrance, lavishing her insides with enthusiastic attention. 

Diana's harrumph laid in her throat, unuttered, when her body began to react to his deft work, her core spiking.  _ Oh, God,  _ Diana moaned in pleasure, her whine  fast turning into mewls when David did that thing that she _oh_ so loved, her hands continuing to caress the hair on her lover's head.

Not long after, she was brought to completion, David using his fingers to guide her through her orgasm as it wracked her body. Shudders running through her very core, causing her to encase her lover's head between her thighs in a tight vise. 

Sighing, she sat on her bed, explicitly aware of her lover's hard on, gazing at it in all its glory. 

_ God. _ If Rebecca wasn't so adamant that she be available at all times throughout the day, she would have jumped David's bones then and there, his work and her own excitement enough of a lubricant. But alas, Brockton Bay was in quite a conundrum, and it wouldn't do to have the Protectorate's most powerful hero late to her own party, all because she couldn't quite keep it in her pants. What precedent did that give the younger generation? 

When David mewled in pleasure in front of her, having extricated himself from her legs, a satisfied smile on his lips, most skillfully portraying a content feline, she thoroughly second-guessed her decision, going over the reasons why she couldn't just fuck the very fuckable man that was showered in her juices at her behest. 

The motherfucker then began licking at his own hand and face, lapping at her juices with clear disregard to herself and her sanity, very much depicting the cat aforementioned. 

_ God, he would be her cause of death,  _ she thought, moving her lips to his cock, causing him to yelp in surprise, before he moaned in such a way that had her heart clench. 

_ Just a little kickstart for the coming battle,  _ she told herself, ignoring the side of her that was yelling at her to shag him dirty. 

_It's almost a requirement_ , she reasoned with herself, glad to bolster Lung's capabilities in her own eyes if it meant she could suck her lover's cock guilt free. 

The toppling of the AGG would surely take a lot of energy, after all, especially if Lung was bound to be Birdcaged, the lowlife needed for the Endgame. 

David, oblivious to her thoughts, cried his arrival to nirvana, screaming "I am coming." before spurting his seed into Diana's awaiting mouth. 

Adorable idiot, she thought, before feeling the effects of his sperm. 

As always, Diana quickly felt the blossom of ecstasy in her chest, her whole being igniting with power and possibilities, her wits about her. 

_ God, _ it was such a divine feeling, eating cum, and it had her giddy as a schoolgirl. 

Well, maybe schoolgirl wasn't the appropriate term, seeing as how this was very much an adult act, but still, the pure joy was exhilarating. 

Of course, that was when Rebecca called and informed her that five explosives detonated in Brockton Bay, and that she was needed immediately.  _ Fucking gangbanger scum. _


	6. Chapter 6

Darius gradually exited his state of shock, and was grateful to feel Miss Militia hugging him, her arms encasing him in a tight and comforting embrace.

Muttering a whispered "Thank you", he burrowed further into her, unwilling to relinquish his hold of her.

Aware of his return to the living, she soothingly stroked his back, murmuring sweet nothings to his ears, reassuringly.

"If you can manage it, I need to know what transpired earlier? Who gave you this bruise?" she gently asked him, her fingers softly brushing the edges of his contusion.

Seeing his tranquil expresion turn to distraught, she quickly mumbled "Later, you'll tell me later", quieting him down. 

Darius longed to tell her, to warn her, and the rest of Brockton Bay, of the presence of one of the Nine in the city. But it was as if something was holding him back, a mental restraint that forbade the very thought.

Each time he opened his mouth to say those fateful words, his train of thought was cut off abruptly and he was left speechless, seeming a complete dullard.

Even his ability to recall his assault was quickly fading, his memory of witnessing Dread in all her eerie glory lapsing, leaving behind a faint sense of distress. Soon, it too left him, and with it, his mind's faculties, a known symptom of the powerful Stranger's workings.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him, his perplexed countenance her reason for doing so. "I… I don't remember what happened." he answered her previous question. "One minute I was heading towards the classroom, content as a cucumber, and the next I was sprawled out on the floor, crying my heart out." he explained, retrospective in thought, oblivious to her mounting alarm.

Turning to look at her, he was transfixed by her beauty, his eyes drinking her powerful visage. "Oh, you have beautiful eyes." he crooned, gawking at her.

Miss Militia could tell something wasn't quite right, the boy's previously collected manner now nonexistent.

She was unaware of trauma doing anything akin to this, and yet she knew trauma was handled by everyone differently.

"Miss Militia, please be advised, there seems to be a disturbance in the road up ahead." they heard her communication device sound out.

"We will deal with this later." she told him, before taking the device in her hand, mouthing questions and orders, one after the other. "Copy. Please elaborate." "Well, there seems to be a roadblock up ahead. It wasn't here before, and I can't see the reason for it." the woman voiced.

Miss Militia upholstered her weapon, and eyeing the Wards in the cabin, declared "Code red." before continuing to speak with the PRT officer. 

Darius's impaired state of mind, borderline inebriated now, did now allow him to continue to listen to the engrossing conversation, instead he turned to his surroundings.

He really was thankful, being so close to his childhood hero, he admitted to himself. Now if only he could see her naked, he mused, he'd be the happiest man ever.

He was just about to do something for this very noble purpose, when he felt the smooth deceleration of the van. An actual achievement in the streets of Brockton Bay, he amusingly reflected. And while carrying over half of Winslow's 26 boys! Truly an awesome accomplishment. _The truck must be Tinker tech._

Pondering in thought, he realized their destination was yet unknown to him, and hastily moved to remedy the problem.

"Where are you taking us?" he rasped out, his speech senseless.

Eyeing him, Miss Militia began to explain, "We are taking you to Protectorate headquarters. There you will be safest.", before realizing he did not acknowledge her answer whatsoever.

"Mr Green? Are you all right?" she asked him again, concern coloring her tone. "I'm fine." he slurred out. Looking at her in askance, he asked, confused, "How do you know my name?".

That was when the PRT van was capsized with a stupefying push, thunderous growls accompanying the action, and Darius was sent reeling, collapsing into a state of unconsciousness soon thereafter.

*****

Darius awoke groaning, his whole body aching, the smell of mildew and rusted metal present unpleasant to his delicate nose. 

He quickly noticed his bound state, his arms and legs tied to ensure he could not escape. 

Looking about himself, he was grateful to see all of Winslow's boys with him, although they too were lying shackled on the ground, in a similar state. 

Even if their help was at the very most unlikely, he wasn't alone and that was all that mattered. 

Looking over the deserted warehouse, he was horrified when he came to realize they were not alone inside the large room, and that the body of a massive, terrifying beast was lying prone next to them, sleeping. 

Darius will shamefully admit he screamed then and there, letting out a bone chilling screech which awoke the rest of the students from their stupor, their cries of distress mirroring his own, cluttering the room. 

Fortunately for them, the beast of Hell did not wake from its slumber, and after a few gestures, they collectively quieted down, concerned of what would happen should it do so. 

Peering around, Darius fretfully searched for any sign of their convoy and Protectorate escort, helplessly hoping that his worst fear was not about to be realized. 

Barely a minute after their combined shout, inside the room stepped a woman wearing Renaissance-era clothes, a Venetian mask adorning her face, in her hand a bejeweled scepter. A cape. 

"Now, what's all this fuss I hear?" she proclaimed, scorn evident in her tone. 

Darius did not know what was it in him that allowed him to do so, but he defiantly shouted his protest, mouthing off to the foolish looking cape present.  "Who the fuck are you? And what are we doing here?" he growled at her. 

Turning to him, the cape creeped forward, and while looking at him over thoroughly, prodded him with her boot. "Brave, are we? And what a mighty fine ass, I'll admit. But the tongue has to go, love, or else this just wouldn't do." 

When all he did was spit in her direction, she shoved her scepter towards him, and Darius felt unimaginable  _pain._ Pain that compressed his whole existence to the fire alight in his nerves, his body and soul screaming in his agony. 

It was so utterly excruciating he could not help but voice his suffering, unused to the mere instance of such torture. 

"Enough." he but barely heard a second woman order, sobbingly gratified to be able to just breathe. 

Whimpering, he begged, "Please, please no more." weeping at the thought of a continued session. 

"Look what you just did, Regent." he heard the other woman call to her colleague, clearly angry. "Fuck off out of here or so help me God..." she threatened, very much voicing her disapproval. 

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving. Please don't tell the boss I touched the merchandise, or she would lower my pay, that stupid bitch." Darius heard her mutter offhandedly, before the sound of footsteps tapering off echoed in the deathly silent hall. 

Darius still did not open his eyes, afraid of invoking another excuse for his pain. 

"She really did a number on you there, that fucking psychopath." he heard the other woman mutter near him. 

"Please don't hurt me." he croaked out. 

Shushing him, Darius felt her dab his tears with a handkerchief, her fingers slowly traversing his face in a gentle manner. 

"You really are gorgeous, aren't you." the woman muttered under her breath, too low for Darius to hear. 

Wanting to show his docile manners, Darius purred at her touch, submissive in every way he could imagine. 

"Stop that." she quickly ordered him, her tone barely hinting at her irate state. "God, do you want to lose your virginity here?" she rhetorically asked, her clear disregard for his actions caused him to open his eyes, searching for her coming blow. 

When it did not come, he visibly deflated from his tense visage, pausing to view the woman before him, in her whole. She wore a skintight leather outfit, purple in color, accentuating her healthy physique, with a black domino mask adorning her face. Her blonde hair was encased in a tight ponytail, prim and proper. 

"Done with the ogling, are we?" she voiced, causing him to blush and look away. 

"Look, I know you don't want to be here, and I am sorry I dragged you into this mess, but you must understand, my life is literally on the line. I wouldn't do this if it weren't." she told him, weirdly sincere. 

Looking at his fellow students, he asked her, "What's going to happen to us?" very much fearing her answer.  "I am sorry, but I just don't know." she told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is welcome, as it is in all of my fics. Peace out :).


End file.
